


The Skull and Aster

by bluebellofbakerstreet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellofbakerstreet/pseuds/bluebellofbakerstreet





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callie4180](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie4180/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Skull and Aster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822902) by [Callie4180](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie4180/pseuds/Callie4180). 




End file.
